


Подарок на день рождения

by im_not_yourtoy



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Engagement, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_not_yourtoy/pseuds/im_not_yourtoy
Summary: Сказ о том, как Ями отметил свой день рождения.
Relationships: Julius Novachrono/Yami Sukehiro
Kudos: 5





	Подарок на день рождения

Ями просыпается с мыслью о том, что сегодня тот самый день — день его рождения. Не сказать, чтобы он сильно любил его или ненавидел: это был просто очередной день в веренице других таких же дней. Ну родился он двадцать девять лет назад и родился, чего бубнеть-то? Вздохнув — надо же, день только начался, а его уже съедает непонятная тревога — он с затаëнной надеждой посмотрел на левую часть кровати, ожидая увидеть там его. Но, естественно, увидел лишь пустую и холодную половину, где обычно ютился Юлиус, прижимаясь к нему и позволяя обнять. «Глупец, — думал он про себя, — будто бы у него есть время и силы, чтобы тратить их на тебя. Да наверняка ещё и забудет».

Они могли не видеться неделями — всё же они оба занимали довольно высокие посты с кучей обязанностей и практически полным отсутствием свободного времени. Ями скучал — сильно, так, что иногда нестерпимо хотелось взять и забрать его подальше от всего этого балагана во дворце, где он работал как проклятый днями и ночами. Но он понимал и уважал его цели и стремления, а значит оставалось лишь выкраивать время на нечастые, но от этого лишь ещё более долгожданные встречи. Последняя из них была всего лишь две недели назад — не так уж и много, правда? По крайней мере, Ями сам хотел в это верить.

Сукехиро встал и усилием воли подошел к зеркалу. Вроде бы обычное его лицо, абсолютно не изменившееся со вчерашнего дня, если не брать в расчёт чуть отросшую щетину. М-да, и в чём же тогда смысл этого праздника, если он выглядит точно так же, как накануне? Но дела не ждут: закурив, капитан Чëрных Быков вышел из своей комнаты, искренне надеясь, что его отряд ещё спит в такой ранний час.

Однако его постигло разочарование: они, мало того, что проснулись, так ещё и успели украсить их базу, приготовив всё к празднованию.  
— С днëм рождения, Ями-тайчо! — хором прокричали все члены отряда, с радостными лицами окружив виновника торжества.  
— Желаем вам всего наилучшего! — как обычно громко начал говорить Аста. — А главное, оставайтесь таким же прекрасным капитаном, которым вы есть! — все одобрили слова новенького бурными аплодисментами.

— Да-да, — безразлично ответил Ями, — а теперь пропустите меня, мне нужно ещё в столицу слетать.  
— Н-но Ями-тайчо! А как же подарки? И вообще мы тут столько всякого приготовили, хоть посмотрите! — наперебой принялись отговаривать его Быки.  
Сукехиро, шумно выдохнув сигаретный дым, понял, что сопротивление бесполезно, да и не сможет он отказать своим балбесам, которые так старались для него.  
— Ну, немного времени у меня точно есть, так что… Показывайте, что вы там навыдумывали, — он повел плечом.  
— Конечно-конечно! — радостно отозвался Магна, — Идите за нами, тайчо!

Понимая, что другого выхода у него просто нет, он последовал за членами своего отряда, даже не пытаясь угадать, что они придумали — всё равно ведь не догадается. Те же привели его в общую столовую, где их уже ждала Чарми, которая, хитро улыбнувшись, вынесла целую гору еды, раза в два больше обычного количества. Но главное отличие было в другом — вся еда так или иначе была острой. Острый онигири, острое карри, острый кацудон: Ями даже испугался, что его чай тоже будет острым. А стоило всего лишь месяца два назад обмолвиться, что ему не особо по душе пресная еда Клевера и как бы ему хотелось съесть что-то такое же пряное, как у него на родине. И вот, пожалуйста, Чарми наготовила это всё фактически для него одного — мало кто ещё способен выдержать такое количество специй.

Понимая, что все ждут, чтобы он первым попробовал что-то из этого разнообразия, Сукехиро садится за стол и съедает парочку суши, наслаждаясь наконец-то нормальной едой, а не этим издевательством над его вкусовыми рецепторами.  
— Очень вкусно, Чарми, ты молодец, — спустя время отвечает он, насытившись.  
— Да не за что, капитан, считайте это моим подарком, ла, — подмигнула чародейка.

— Раз Чарми уже вручила свой подарок, значит, пришла и наша очередь! Это вам, Ями-сан, — Магна решил не оттягивать всë напоследок и передал имениннику колоду карт, — уж с ней-то мы с вами обязательно обыграем всех этих старикашек!  
— Оо, ты прав, Магна! На следующей неделе испробуем, — согласно кивает иностранец и откладывает подарок.

— Теперь я, теперь я! — подскакивает Лакк и подбегает к сидящему капитану. — Во-первых, я дарю вам уникальное предложение — возможность вызвать меня на поединок в любое время суток, ещё и абсолютно бесплатно! — он лучезарно улыбается и показывает мужчине большой палец.  
— Ты закончил? — Ями положил руку ему на голову, излучая ауру показного гнева.  
— Н-нет! А ещё хотелось бы презентовать вам эту замечательную майку нашего с Магной производства, — продолжил Вольтия, игнорируя крик Свинга «Не смей меня в это впутывать!» и даря иностранцу черную майку с надписью «Рабочий день сокращает жизнь на восемь часов» и нарисованным черепом.  
— Лакк. — говорит Сукехиро, собираясь встать и навалять этому шутнику.

— Ну-ну, не будем ссориться по пустякам, — встревает Ванесса, усаживаясь возле капитана, — я тоже поздравляю вас, Ями-сан! — она дарит ему бутылочку красного и, на удивление, самодельный свитер алого цвета. Ями не знает, зачем ему свитер, ещё и с явными ошибками в вязании — видимо, изначально задумывался какой-то орнамент, однако потом что-то пошло не так — но обещает себе, что как-нибудь обязательно примерит его, чтобы он согрел не только его душу, но и тело.  
— Спасибо, Ванесса. Свитер миленький, — он ухмыляется.

— Я-я-я-ями, — только один человек в его отряде мог говорить настолько медленно и появляться так неожиданно. Генри вынырнул из ближайшего коридора, стараясь держаться в стороне от остальных, и начал говорить:  
— Я-я-я слы-ы-ы-ша-а-ал, что-о-о у-у те-е-ебя-я-я сего-о-одня де-е-ень ро-о-о-ждения-я-я.  
Ями вздохнул. Это обещало затянуться. Генри, конечно, искренне старался говорить быстрее, но не так-то просто оправиться от многолетнего одиночества, что бы там не бурчал Гошу.  
За своими мыслями он не заметил, как Леголант почти закончил свою длинную речь:  
—…да-а-арю тебе-е-е вот что — отде-е-ельный сорти-и-ир возле твое-е-ей спальни-и-и.  
— Вот как, да? Спасибо, дружище. Я бы похлопал тебя по плечу, но сам понимаешь, — он пожал плечами.

Под шумок к капитану подошел Гордон, и, пробормотав что-то вроде «Сделал специально для вас», вручил Ями самодельную куклу его самого размером с ладонь. Смотрелась она мило и страшно одновременно, но, в конце концов, о ком мы говорим? Это же Гордон, странно, если бы было по другому.

— Думаю, теперь моя очередь, да? — чуть посмеиваясь, спросил Финрал. — В общем, Ями-сан, это вам. — он вручает свёрток, в котором лежит лёгкий шарф бордового цвета с какими-то узорами.  
— И почему вы все пытаетесь меня одеть? Майка, свитер, теперь вот шарф… — Ями приподнял бровь и оглядел все полученные подарки.  
— Всё дело в том, что в девяносто девяти случаев из ста вы надеваете одну и ту же одежду, тайчо, — ядовито отозвалась Ноэль.

— Ноэль-чан недалеко от правды, как мне кажется, — ответил Финрал, — и это тоже вам, Ями-сан, — он даёт ему в руки букет жёлтых нарциссов, в котором виднеется записка со знакомым неаккуратным подчерком. Сукехиро, положив букет на стол, достаёт бумажку и читает на ней «Надо же, такого гада, как ты, земля уже двадцать девять лет носит. Как видишь, я ещё живой.»  
«Ох уж этот Нахт, — закатывает глаза капитан Чёрных быков, — и не забыл ведь.»  
— А это ещё что? — спрашивает Ролкейс, выглядывая из-под плеча Ями и разглядывая послание. — Такого уж точно не было, когда я забирал цветы в магазине.  
— Не знаю, — ответил иностранец, сжимая записку в кулак.

— Скажите спасибо, что я вообще почтил вас своим присутствием. — фыркнул Зора, как обычно стоя в углу помещения. — Я считаю, этого уже достаточно для вас, Ями-сан.  
— Да-да, Зора. Гошу, я так понимаю, с тобой солидарен. — Сукехиро с вопросом в глазах смотрит на зеркального мага.  
— Я, так уж и быть, даже не буду рассказывать вам о Мари сегодня, — ответил Гошу.  
— И на том спасибо.

— Так! Теперь моя очередь! — начал говорить Аста, видимо, давно поджидавший подходящего момента.  
Но не успел он сказать и слово, как в дверь их базы постучались, причём настолько сильно, что, казалось, ещё один удар — и её вообще выбьют. Нервно сглотнув, Ями пошёл открывать, крича:  
— Кого это там нелëгкая принесла?!

За дверью же оказалась Мереолеона, пребывавшая, как обычно, в настроении для драки.  
— Привет, Ями! Собирайся, мы летим в столицу. И, кстати, с днём рождения. — она вручила ему ящик спиртного и небольшой запас табака.  
— За подарки спасибо, но я могу отказаться?  
— Нет.  
— Но сегодня же выходной!  
— Твой день рождения ещё не стал поводом для празднования для всей страны, так что нет.  
— Но сегодня суббота!  
— Зло не дремлет даже по субботам, давай пошевеливайся.  
— Ну и ладно, я всё равно в столицу собирался.  
— А зачем тогда торговался?!  
— Чтоб посмотреть на твоё лицо, когда ты узнаешь, — флегматично ответил Ями, беря в руки метлу и выходя из базы, — в другой раз, Аста.  
— А-ага, Ями-тайчо! — шокированно ответил тот, явно не ожидавший такого поворота событий.  
— Возвращайтесь скорее, капитан! Будем отмечать сразу, как вы вернетесь! — перекрикивая друг друга, шумно обращались члены отряда.  
— Начинайте без меня, — махнул рукой Ями и сел на метлу, — ты идёшь, Мерео?  
— Иду, вернее, лечу, — ответила Вермиллион, уже взмыв в воздух на своей метле, — увидимся, Черные Быки!

— Скажи-ка мне, что такого случилось в столице, что ты лично за мной прилетела? — переспросил Ями, лавируя в голубом небе.  
Мереолеона закатила глаза. Как же ей надоело это всё. Вздохнул и набравшись терпения, она ответила:  
— Вообще-то, у нас регулярные собрания капитанов вот уже второй месяц. В одну и ту же дату. Угадай какую.  
— Семнадцатого числа, я полагаю?  
— Вот это ты гений мысли. Да, семнадцатого. Юлиус-сама переживал, что ты забудешь, вот и попросил меня напомнить. — небрежно сказала она.

От упоминания Юлиуса в груди что-то ëкнуло. Проведя всё утро в компании отряда, такого доброго и поддерживающего, его тоска чуть притупилась, а сейчас вспыхнула с новой силой.  
— А-а ты его видела? Юлиуса, в смысле, — он неловко почесал шею рукой.  
— Во-первых, смотри не свались с метлы, во-вторых, если он лично отдавал мне приказ, как думаешь, видела я его или нет? — немного резко ответила Мереолеона, которой надоело хождение вокруг да около этих двоих.  
— И всё? Больше он ничего не говорил?  
— Больше ничего.  
— Ладно.

Спустя пару минут молчания она не выдержала:  
— Да всё будет нормально. Он не мог забыть. Вот увидишь, первым, что мы увидим при входе во дворец будет огромная надпись «С днëм рождения, Ями!».  
— Ага, и написанная радужной краской, — он фыркнул.  
— Ставлю бутылку коньяка, что краска будет чëрной, как дань уважения твоему имени.  
— По рукам, дорогая.  
— Договорились.

Но в итоге никто из них не оказывается прав, потому что надписи как таковой не наблюдалось. Согласившись, что проспоренную бутылку они как-нибудь выпьют вместе, они разошлись по своим делам: собрание было назначено на три часа, и, хоть время ещё было, его оставалось впритык — не хватит, чтобы прогуляться по городу, но многовато для размышлений в одиночестве.  
Ями сидел у окна кабинета, где обычно проходят совещания, и просто ждал. В столицу он так рвался с самого утра просто чтобы развеяться, а раз не получается — что ж, ладно. Он цеплялся за мысль, что скоро этот странный день закончится, и всё скоро станет как прежде, а отсутствие любимого человека не будет ощущаться так явно.

— Ями. — послышался вдруг знакомый голос.  
Обернувшись, он увидел Уильяма, только зашедшего в комнату.  
— Ты сегодня рано. Работаешь над привычкой опаздывать? — продолжил он.  
— Ага, не дождëшься, Ванджанс, — Сукехиро неопределенно повёл плечом, — просто так совпало.  
— Ясно. Слышал, у тебя сегодня день рождения.  
— Так и есть.  
— Тогда… Поздравляю. Это тебе, — тихо сказал капитан Золотого Рассвета, кладя на стол шкатулку.

Ями, правда не ожидавший такого жеста от него, удивленно принял подарок и принялся рассматривать. Внутри оказался ремень, на котором держалась катана и гримуар. Записав и этот презент в список подаренной одежды, капитан Чëрных Быков сказал:  
— Ого. Спасибо большое. Вот уж не знаю, с чего такая щедрость, но подарок полезный.

Постепенно комната начала наполняться людьми, и, когда все капитаны были на месте, зашëл Маркс и сказал:  
— Что же, раз все присутствуют, думаю, наше собрание можно считать открытым, но, для начала, хотелось бы сделать небольшое лирическое отступление и поздравить одного из нас с праздником.  
Все капитаны повернулись и хором посмотрели на Ями.

— С днём рождения, Ями. Желаю тебе быть более ответственнее, — слегка чопорно начал речь Нозель.  
— Ну с днём рождения, бро, оставайся таким же крутым, — подмигнул ему Джек.  
— С-с днëм рождения, — с виду безразлично поздравила Шарлотта.  
— Поздравляю, Ями-сенпай! Всего вам наилучшего, — радостно сказал Рилл.  
Брат и сестра Вермиллионы ограничились простым кивком и тихим «Поздравляем!»  
— Ями, ещë раз с днём рождения тебя, — повторился Ванджанс.  
— С днём рождения, — действительно безразлично сказал Кайзер.  
Дороти же, как обычно, находилась во власти царства Морфея, так что, наверное, её небольшое бурчание во сне можно считать за поздравление.  
— С днём рождения, Ями-сан, — сказал уже сам Маркс, — мы совместно с Юлиусом-сама приготовили вам подарок, увидите позже, — на этих словах все дружно сморщили носы.  
— И на такой приятной ноте я объявляю наше собрание…  
— Погодите, а сам Юлиус? Его с нами не будет? — воскликнул Ями, перебивая говорившего.  
— Нет, Ями-сан, он… — Маркс замялся.  
— Что он? Договаривай, — Сукехиро прищурил глаза.  
— Он пропал. Опять. — сдался Франсуа.

Небольшая тревога, изначально преследовавшая его весь день, сейчас достигла своей критической точки. Хотелось бросить всё и пойти его искать, но нельзя — как минимум собрание он должен отсидеть. Все остальные, конечно, тоже слегка паниковали, но ведь это же был двадцать восьмой Король магов — он мог пропасть и десять раз за сутки. Так что собрание началось как обычно.

Его суть заключалась в простом отчёте всего, что происходило за месяц, но так как отрядов было девять, и каждый не сидел на месте всё это время, естественно, это продлилось куда больше, чем пару часов. Ями, который кратко рассказал обо всём произошедшем с его придурками за месяц, уложившись в рекордное время — десять минут, смиренно сидел и слушал про все достижения Серебряного Орла уже час. Наконец, когда Нозель, последний на очереди, закончил, на улице стемнело. Маркс объявил совещание закрытым и все начали расходиться.

Ями, вылетев из кабинета, быстрым шагом пошёл на крышу дворца. Вообще, официально, на неё нет прохода, но они с Юлиусом как-то проделали его. Весëлое было время…  
Крыша — идеальное место для поиска, даже ночью. Именно такой логикой он и руководствовался, пытаясь рассмотреть ночной малоосвещенный город и прикинуть, куда идти в первую очередь.

Ночь стояла облачная. Луна, то закрытая облаками, то ясно освещающая столицу, только путала мысли капитана, а по сентябрьски прохладный воздух не особо охлаждал его горячую голову, готовую ринуться в неизвестность ради нахождения дорогого ему человека.

— Ями. — вдруг послышался до боли знакомый голос, который он мечтал услышать последние несколько недель.  
Обернувшись, он увидел его — Юлиуса, стоявшего всего в десяти метров от него. Он выглядел растерянно и воодушевленно одновременно — как и он сам, наверное.  
— Юлиус но данна, — на выдохе произнёс Сукехиро, стремительно сокращая расстояние между ними и сгребая Короля магов в охапку, вдыхая успокаивающий запах ромашки с нотками сирени.

— Я скучал, — тихо сказал Юлиус, обнимая плечи возлюбленного.  
— Я тоже. — Ями крепко сжимает тело в своих руках, словно боясь, что стоит ему хоть на мгновение прервать объятия, Юлиус исчезнет, растворится, как мираж в пустыне.

Новахроно обнимает ладонями лицо именинника и, улыбаясь, целует, нежно и чувственно, пытаясь передать раз не словами, то ощущениями, как сильно он скучал, как сильно он ему нужен, как сильно он его любит. Ями же не остаëтся в долгу — отвечает на поцелуй, перехватывая инициативу, пропуская через пальцы короткие светлые волосы.

Оторвавшись друг от друга, они продолжают обниматься: спина Юлиуса прижималась к груди Ями, когда, смотря на ночной город, вдруг послышался салют — один, два, три… И вскоре всё небо было украшено разноцветными красками, которые вскоре сложились в слегка кривую надпись «С днëм рождения, Ями!». Сам виновник сего безобразия смотрел на это и ухахатывался со смеху, понимая, что за этим делом скорее всего стоят капитаны других отрядов.

— Ну всё, теперь Мерео должна мне бутылку коньяка, — насмеявшись, сказал Ями. — Кто же знал, что ты такой романтик, — он поцеловал Юлиуса в метку на лбу, — спасибо, конечно, но мне хватило бы простого поздравления, главное — от тебя.  
— Это ещё не всё, — послышалось от Короля Магов, — я тут на днях думал…  
Капитан приподнял бровь, намереваясь сказать, что он думает об этом «думал».  
— И не смей даже комментировать это, я же тебя знаю.  
Ями послушно умолк и оставил язвительный комментарий при себе.

— Так вот, я думал о том, что же я вообще могу тебе подарить такого, чего точно никто ещё не дарил. И мне показалось, что несмотря на то, что у тебя есть моё сердце и разум…  
— А ещё печень, лëгкие и другие органы, — не удержался Сукехиро.  
— Ты самый невозможный из всех, кого я знаю, ты в курсе? — с некоторым отчаянием ответил ему на это Юлиус, поворачиваясь наконец к нему лицом. — Я тут вообще-то пытаюсь сделать тебе предложение руки и сердца, а ты! — в сердцах выпалил он, не задумываясь над тем, что сказал.

— Что ты сейчас сказал? — не веря в происходящее, переспросил Ями.  
— Я говорю, что хочу сделать тебе предложение руки и сердца, балбесина. Зови меня уже данна не только из-за социального статуса, а? — Юлиус серьёзно посмотрел на собеседника, пребывающего в некой прострации от сказанных слов.  
— Ты. Хочешь. Чтобы я. Был. Твоим. Мужем. — сказал Сукехиро, произнося каждое слово по отдельности, ещë крепче сжимая Короля магов в своих руках и с недоверием смотря на искренне счастливого Юлиуса, который наконец сказал всё, что хотел.  
— В целом, ты всё правильно понял, именно этого я и хочу. Разве не замечательный подарок на день рождения — я целиком и полностью только твой?

— Замечательный подарок, мне нравится, — прошептал Ями, утягивая Юлиуса в поцелуй, полный эмоций, в котором он хотел передать все свои чувства к нему, потому что казалось, что сейчас он просто разорвëтся от них: любви, заполняющей сейчас всё его тело, благодарности, счастья и даже страсти. Вся эта гремучая смесь сейчас находила себе место на шее Юлиуса, на щеках Юлиуса, на Юлиуса — на Юлиусе в принципе.

— Погоди, у меня же кольцо есть! — прервал Ями последний, — сейчас, найду только в складках этой мантии, — и действительно принялся искать его в этих безразмерных карманах.  
— Плевать на кольцо. Я тебя и без него люблю и на всё согласен, — Рыцарь-Чародей, вздохнув, поцеловал своего Короля в уголок рта, — давай лучше продолжим, где остановились.  
— Я только из-за этого кольца и не пришёл к тебе сразу с утра пораньше, имей совесть. Погоди, на всё согласен? И на детей? — Юлиус хитро улыбнулся, прекратив бесполезные поиски.  
— Солнце, ну какие дети, сам посуди: у тебя целое королевство, у меня монстродети и свой отряд, зачем нам ещё и эти личинки? — флегматично ответил Ями, помогая стянуть эту вечно мешающую мантию.

— Ты сейчас обозвал детей — цветов жизни, наших наследников, которые будут строить нашу старость — личинками? Кошмар, на ком я женюсь, — Юлиус закатил глаза, и вовсе не из-за поцелуев своего жениха в районе ключиц.  
— Да, а тебя что-то смущает? Сам ведь выбирал, теперь отдувайся.  
— Останешься сегодня у меня?  
— Если позволишь.  
— Как я могу отказать своему будущему мужу?  
— Долго же ещё Аста будет ждать благоприятной возможности…  
— Ч-что ты сказал?  
— Да так, ничего.


End file.
